Hyla Economy
The Hyla economy is governed by a workers democracy. After the revolution the Hyla rebels gave the government and economy back to its people. Transactions are taxed and regulated to maintain a communal pool of money in which any Hyla may draw. This collective fund is used to subsidize the material costs of component assembly (Artificer) and genetic modifications (Kabi'chi.) Any profit derived from the sale of subsidized production is taxed, with that money going back into the collective. History and Overview The economy''' of the '''Hyla has undergone many transformations over the generations. What started as a post-tribal community of hunters/gatherers morphed into a trade economy where artisans would barter their wares in exchange for food. After their encounter and subsequent oppression by the Consortium the Hyla were no more than a slave economy. The Artificers were housed and fed a ration when they weren't assembling. The Kabi'chi were penned and fed synthetic rations and milked of their neurotoxin at regular intervals. Collective The Hyla collective fund is a pool of money collected as taxes by the democratically elected Hyla leadership. This money is used to control the cost of raw materials the Hyla purchase from the Khor. Taxes The Hyla are a communal society, their costs are controlled but have the highest tax-rate of all the races. At 40% the tax on a $10.00USD deposit will translate into 600Ҩ being deposited into the players personal wallet with the taxed portion (400Ҩ) will be deposited into the collective. The collective fund will be used to subsidize the cost of raw materials to assemble components for sale on the Auxῑ. Controlled Commodities Components The components market is vital to the production of hardware. Most hardware will be primarily comprised of these common components. More advanced hardware will require less everyday components but may require one or more uncommon components - also controlled by the Hyla - and rare components - gathered from random packs and in-game quests. Dependency The component market is indirectly effected by many variables but none greater than the cost of raw materials. These raw materials are typically extracted by, and purchased from the Khor. The Khor extract these raw materials with their reapers. Psychedelics and Neurotoxins The Kabi'chi control the neurotoxin market. Their natural production of psychedelics and their proximity to other natural producers within the jungle give them an economic edge over synthetic reproductions. Dependency Kabi'chi rely on nano from Diest to optimize the production of their organic compounds. Internal mods are impractical when dealing with the miniature-scale jungle fauna the Kabi'chi harvest. Occupations Artificer To pair with the mandatory component quota, the artificer may elect to be a mechanical engineer. The Hyla components are cost-controlled thus giving them an edge in the price of this central commodity. Due to their lower than average intellect they are limited in both what they can produce and what they can control on the battlefield. Kabi'chi Kabi'chi utilize the organic chemical-compound producing fauna to develop their own compounds. This skill is in some ways more effective than the Deist synthesizing methods. Both processes have their pros and cons but both are considered to be chemical engineers. Mum'luk Mum'luk serve as mercenaries, offering their services to the highest bidder. A non-player class the Mum'luk have no allegiance to any specific race.